Josephine
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Joey learned of a family curse when he was sixteen. Now as the Summer Solstice after his eighteenth birthday approaches, the curse starts to make itself known. Joey/Kaiba. COMPLETE.
1. Explanation

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Aunt Milly and the nameless doctors are mine. This takes place after the Ceremonial Duel of the series finale.**

Chapter One\- Explanation

Joey eyed his reflection closely. Was it his imagination or did his hair get a little longer and his neck a little slender as well? He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again. _Not my imagination,_ he thought resignedly. _It's starting. Well, time to tell the gang. Gee, some birthday present for Yug'._ He slipped on a light jacket, grabbed Yugi's birthday present, and headed out for Yugi's house- the place for a casual birthday celebration. He arrived on time and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a smiling Yugi. "Hey, Joey!" he said.

"Happy birthday, buddy," he said, punching Yugi's arm lightly. "I see someone's getting a little taller," he added, noticing Yugi's legs were longer.

"Yeah," Yugi said as Joey came in. "Atem and Grandpa noticed too not to mention Tea and Tristan."

_Apparently, I'm not the only one who's going through changes._

Yugi was having one of the best birthdays of his life. His friends presented him with thoughtful gifts and Grandpa brought out a wonderful cake: It was actually shaped like the Millennium Puzzle which was now buried under the Egyptian sands. It had been a surprise when Atem didn't go to the afterlife after losing the Ceremonial Duel and was allowed to stay. Yugi was further surprised to find he still had a mental link with him. Speaking of which…

_"Yugi, I want to ask you something."_

_ "Okay. What is it?"_

_ "Will you marry me?"_

His friends, occupied with the cake or their plans for the future, missed Yugi turning to look at Atem who smiled slightly and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Yugi stared at him, stunned before he grinned. _"Yes. Yes, I will. I was hoping you'd ask. I love you."_

_ "I love you, too."_ Atem discreetly slipped the ring on Yugi's finger and the two of them smiled at each other.

Tea saw Yugi and Atem looking at each other and assumed they were using telepathy. She smiled slightly; she knew they loved each other and it was likely they hadn't told each other yet, but maybe they were now. Then, she saw something else: Joey seemed to be taking his time eating his cake. _That's weird. He would be devouring most of the cake along with Tristan. Yet, he's still on his first slice and he's eating it slowly, carefully, and…kind of delicately._ "Joey, are you feeling okay?" she asked, drawing everyone's attention.

Joey swallowed his bite of cake. "Yeah, I'm fine Tea," he answered in a feminine, but mature voice. He put a hand to his mouth, eyes wide, and face going red. _Oh, God, my voice briefly changed. How embarrassing._

"You sure you're okay, man?" Tristan asked.

Joey lowered his hand and took a swig of soda. "Yeah," he said, his voice back to normal. "Look, I have something to tell you guys and it's important to me that you understand."

"Of course, we will," Tea said.

"Okay, here goes. Hundreds of years ago, there was this sorceress who was in love with a man. He broke off their engagement and she learned that he was in love with another woman. She grew angry and laid a curse on him, his future family, and his descendants."

"A curse?" Atem said. "What kind of curse?"

"The first-born son will become a girl on the first day of summer after his eighteenth birthday. The man the sorceress cursed turned into a woman shortly after his wife became pregnant with their second child."

His friends all exchanged looks of shock. He knew what he had said sounded unbelievable, but his brief voice change was proof of his explanation. "The first day of summer is less than three weeks away," Yugi said. Joey nodded.

"Isn't there a way to break it?" Tea asked.

"There is, but it's too late for me. The only way to break the curse is for the first-born to be a girl. I was told about the curse by my "aunt" when I was sixteen through a book she sent me in the mail. She was my dad's older brother until the Summer Solstice after he turned eighteen."

"Oh, Joey," Tea said softly and with sympathy.

"You've known for two years?" Tristan said.

"She wanted to give me time to accept what will happen and to prepare for it. I started buying a few clothes and other items since January after my birthday."

"Are you going to be slowly turning into a girl?" Yugi asked.

"Yes and no. I'm already starting to experience female thoughts, feelings, and impulses. My hair's starting to grow out and I think my neck's starting to change. But at midnight, as the Summer Solstice begins, I will automatically become a young woman, complete with the thoughts and behavior of one."

"Wait. You're saying that in less than three weeks, our pal Joey Wheeler will be gone?"

"Tristan, I'll still be your friend, just a female one." He looked over at Tea with a grim smile. "Guess you'll get your wish of needing more female friends, huh?"

"I guess so, but I didn't mean like this."

"I know. I most likely be thinking completely like a girl about a week before the curse is complete."

"Joey, that's crazy," Tristan said. "There's no way you'll think like a girl."

"I'm already starting to," Joey pointed out. "My aunt said that being woman in body and mind makes the transition easier as will starting a family, hoping to be the one to break the curse."

"So, the curse breaks by having a girl first. How exactly does it break?" Tea asked.

"I probably won't know until I'm a grandmother and my daughter has a first-born son who doesn't change. Problem is, there obviously hasn't been a first-born girl in centuries."

Tea winced. "Oh. Sounds like the curse made sure the first-born would be a boy."

"Yeah, it does. But, there also hasn't been a girl born at all until now when Serenity was born. I don't know why, though."

"Joey," Yugi said. "Thanks for telling us rather than hiding it. We understand and accept that we can't stop it and we won't leave you to deal with this alone. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I have. I figured since my full name is Joseph, I can change it to Josephine and shorten it to Josie."

"Josie," Tea repeated. "That's cute."

Joey blushed slightly. "Thanks, Tea."


	2. Further Explanation

Chapter Two\- Further Explanation

"You have good friends, Joey," said a woman's voice on the phone.

"Yeah, I know Aunt Milly." It was the day after Yugi's birthday and Joey chose to call his aunt to tell her what happened. "I am concerned about my friend, Tristan. It's almost like he's in denial about everything I said."

"I'm familiar with that. I had a friend who flat out didn't believe me. So, I invited him over and he watched me change. Unfortunately for me, he ended our friendship and called me a freak. I cried for a long time after that and swore never to marry and I never have."

"Never marry. That could break the curse, too."

"It doesn't, but I don't want you to be alone, honey. I want you to marry and have a family with the hope that you will break the curse. The moment you have a girl, the curse will end."

"So I won't have to wait until the girl has a son who won't change?"

"No, Joey. The moment the first-born girl is born, that's that."

"Speaking of girls, what about Serenity?" Joey asked, a thought striking him.

"I fear that her children would be under the curse as well. All the first-born sons in our family chose to not marry after they changed in hopes of preventing the curse from spreading to other families. Thus far, it's working. The curse is only in our family line."

"Well, I'll do what I can to make sure that Serenity's children don't suffer from the curse."

"That's the spirit, dear."

"I have to go, Aunt Milly. I want to get started on changing my name."

"Of course. You're lucky your name is easy to change, but what about the shortened name?"

"I'm going for Josie."

"That's sweet. Now, get going and please call after you change so I can hear my first niece's voice."

"I promise. Goodbye." Joey hung up, feeling a bit better. Every call to Aunt Milly over the last two years always felt that way. Joey was comfortable with the fact that he would become a girl. He was soon filling out the change of name papers, hinting that he might come back in three weeks for a new picture. Afterwards, he wandered around town eventually buying more items, claiming they were for his sister.

He returned home, put his new things away, and then sat on his bed, feeling more girl thoughts go through his head. When he first had these thoughts, he fought against them, but the first call from Aunt Milly reversed that instinct. He ran his hands along his hair and body: Nothing changed from yesterday. _Well, I did tell Yugi the full change will happen all at once. What I really need to do is bring Tristan around. He's being ridiculous, but then again that was a bit of a bombshell. Perhaps the others were too accepting though that's Yugi's usual way._

There was a knock at the front door and Joey hopped off the bed. "Coming," he called since his dad was out. He opened the door and saw Tristan there. "Hey, Tristan. Come on in." He waved his friend in and led the way to the living room where they sat on the couch. "How you doin'?" Joey asked.

"All right. What about you?"

"Well," Joey started, hearing his voice going up again. "I'm a little worried about you, considering you seem to not believe me about the curse." His voice went back down halfway through his sentence.

"Joey, it was a surprise when you blurted it out. It's still hard to accept considering you still look normal."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. I already said I won't completely change until the first day of summer."

"I think it's the idea of you thinking like a girl that's getting to me."

"I see. But surely you'll get used to it, right? I mean, in less than two weeks, I'll be thinking like a girl."

"Well, I guess I can get used to that."

"Good. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

_Whoa. Joey was worried about that? He's getting emotional like a girl and I will adjust to it. After all, this is how Joey will be once he changes._ "I don't want to, either."

Joey, to his and Tristan's surprise, hugged him. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome." There was silence. "Uh, you can let go now, Joey."

Joey released him and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. That's my female side showing."

"Joey, have you thought of officially changing your name yet?"

"Already did it earlier today. I'll receive a picture-less ID hopefully before I change and I'll get one with a picture after I change. "This will make it seem like I went out of town and had surgery to change my gender."

"Great. You thought ahead of time."

"Actually, Aunt Milly told me about the name change. She's been giving me tips and suggestions since she's already gone through it."

"What does your dad think about this?"

Joey dropped his eyes to the floor. "He's dismissive about the curse spreading to his side of the family. I think he believes that it only goes through the first-born and not all siblings. Yes, even Serenity carries it," he said at Tristan's worried expression and interpreting it correctly. "She won't change of course, but if she has a son first, he'll change unless I have a girl first. Anyway, I imagine Dad will be furious if he finds out. I was hoping I could move in with you or one of the others."

"You could move in with me. I just have to explain to my parents and brother."

"Tristan, thank you. I hope your parents say yes."

"Hey, no problem man." This time when Joey hugged him, it wasn't as awkward; it kind of felt…right.


	3. Women Thoughts

Chapter Three\- Women Thoughts

_One week until summer and I'm getting nervous and excited,_ Joey thought as he wandered through the city. His mind was completely female now and it was a bit disconcerting to his friends to hear him talk like one. Joey, meanwhile, was dealing with new impulses that he didn't quite understand, though a call to Aunt Milly answered them. One of them was shaving his legs. He used a man's electric razor to do the job and made sure to wear pants around his father to conceal what he was doing as well as wear pants in public. His first time shaving was both strange and satisfying. The absence of hair was the strange part while the smoothness of his legs was satisfying.

He was currently wearing pants and a comfortable shirt as he wandered around. He had brushed his hair back and down so that his face and forehead were perfectly visible. He thought it would be better that way and would make a better ID picture. _I wonder when it's going to get here. I need it before moving in with Tristan, if his parents say yes. Last I heard, they were still discussing it. Maybe I need to start asking Yugi if I can move in with him._

"Hey! Joey!" called a voice, making the blonde look around before spotting Tea at an outdoor café table, waving at him. He smiled and waved back before heading over to her.

"Hi, Tea," he said, taking a seat.

"How are you doing today?" she asked taking a sip of soda.

"Same as before; I'm feeling strange. I'm all female up here," he tapped his head. "But I'm still a guy."

"Yeah, that would feel strange. You mentioned some new impulses you were experiencing. Like what?"

Joey answered by putting a leg atop the other and pulling up the pant leg. Tea gasped. "You shaved your legs."

Joey pulled his pant leg down and put his leg down before holding up his hands, showing nails that were longer than usual for a guy. "I know this looks weird, but it also feels right."

"Go with the feeling, Joey. It's easier that way."

"It sure is," Joey said, his voice going up and down. Neither one reacted as Joey's voice had been rising and falling over the last week.

"By the way, Tristan said his parents are willing to have you move in."

"Great! I just need to pack my clothes and essentials and get my new ID card."

"What kind of clothes to you have?"

"The kind with elastic since I don't know my size yet and I also have a pair of slip-on shoes."

"I see. I'd be happy to go clothes shopping with you on the day you change."

Joey smiled. "I'd like that. Sounds like fun."

Tea nodded. "You got it. It's a lot of fun."

Joey allowed himself to watch people go by while he thought of his shaved legs and longer nails. He was pleased with how they looked and knew he had to make sure his dad didn't notice. _Of course, it's hard as I think I'm female even though my body isn't. I'm also feeling impatient waiting for next week. I'm ready for the full change to take place now._

His gaze roamed over the crowd and they landed on an unusual sight: Seto Kaiba and Mokuba walking among the crowd! He stared at Kaiba and didn't look away when Kaiba glanced at him with his patent cold stare before moving on. Joey stared in the direction into which Kaiba had disappeared.

"Joey? You okay?"

Joey blinked and turned back to Tea. "I saw Kaiba just now."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I think he's cute."

"_Huh!?_ You think he's cute!?"

Joey nodded. "I do, but I know he wouldn't be interested in me. Now, tell me about what you plan to do when you get to New York."

Kaiba glanced back in the direction where he had spotted Wheeler. The blonde had styled his hair differently which made him look a lot better. _Seems like Wheeler is paying attention to looking respectable. Finally. I like his looks and would be interested in Wheeler- if he was another person. But since he's not, I don't care what he's doing with himself._

_ I find it sort of hard to believe that I'm interested in Kaiba. It makes sense that I'm showing an interest in guys as I'll be a full girl next week,_ Joey thought as he remained at the table after Tea left, saying she needed to get together everything she needed to take to America with her. She would be leaving next month, but promised Joey that the two of them would spend some "girl time" together.

_I can't deny that I think Kaiba's cute. He's tall for one thing, then there's his deep blue eyes, and his hair; the color and sweep of it. His voice is not bad, either. The only thing is that he hates me, goes out of his way to insult me. Oh, well. I'm sure my future husband's out there somewhere and I'll have time to look for him._

"Hey, Joey."

Joey looked up to see Tristan as the tall boy sat down. "Hi, Tristan. Tea told me your parents said yes."

"Yeah, but they don't seem too thrilled, though Mom likes the idea of an almost daughter."

"Why aren't they thrilled? I thought they liked me."

"They do. It's just the fact that you're cursed that makes them uneasy. Things will be awkward for a few days."

"Yeah and not just for them, you and me too. I'm comfortable with the idea of being a woman, but it'll take time to actually being one."

"You're right. I mean, even though you're going to a female you, I sometimes feel like you're dying. Probably because all the things I did with you won't be the same now."

"I can still duel, you know…but you're right; most of the things we did won't be the same and some things we did together isn't possible anymore."

"What would you like to do?"

"Well…shopping, helping to prepare dinner, paint my nails to name a few."

"Joey, no offense, but those are girl things to do."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Tristan, you forget? My mind's all woman now so of course I'm gonna list girl activities."

Tristan groaned. "It's gonna be a long week."


	4. Secret Exposed

Chapter Four\- Secret Exposed

Tristan turned out to be right. Joey hung out with Tea whenever the brunette invited him. It made him feel closer to the young woman he would become and Tea was supportive of this view. He did spend time with the others, but the male activities just didn't appeal to him and one time he helped Grandpa prepare dinner before he had to go home.

He kept his legs shaved while hiding this fact and his longer nails from his father. He was still waiting for his card and inwardly cursed the government for being slow. He planned to get his card before heading to Tristan's to await his midnight change.

The day before the Summer Solstice finally arrived and Joey still didn't have his card. _Okay, change of plans. I'll go to Yug's for the party, have Tristan take my bag home with him while I go to check the mail. _The party was to celebrate Yugi and Atem's engagement which their told their friends three days after Yugi's birthday. The party was also celebrating Joey's impending womanhood. Yugi made it clear that it was a show of support for Joey's transition as well as hope that he'll be the one to break the curse. Joey left his house before six in the evening and arrived at Yugi's on time. When the door opened and Joey stepped in, he gave Yugi a hug which Yugi accepted as Joey was prone to hugging people; a side of his female half. "I'm real happy for you and Atem, Yugi," Joey said, releasing Yugi and discreetly admiring the plain gold band on Yugi's finger.

The bell rang again as Joey moved to the living room where the joint party was to take place. Solomon was bustling in the kitchen before he looked over and smiled at Joey. "Hello. Would you like to help?"

"Love to." Joey entered the kitchen and pitched in with making punch and baking a small cake in addition to putting out chips and sandwiches. He put the punch bowl on the table and stood up, brushing his bangs back to join the hair on the back of his head. A sense of satisfaction was felt from helping make the party food. _I think I found my calling. I could open a bakery shop._

The party was soon in full swing with the majority of it centered on the engagement and the wedding plans. "So, it's basically just us and a judge willing to wed you?" Tristan asked.

"Right," Atem said. "The only thing is Tea will already be in America."

"I'm sure I'll be able to fly back for the wedding. I wouldn't dream of missing it," Tea said.

"Great," Yugi said. "It just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Hey, what about the food?" Tristan spoke up.

"I could do the cake," Joey offered. "I think I've got a flair for it."

"I agree," Solomon said. "Tonight's cake was wonderful. Perhaps you can open a bakery shop. I'd be happy to have you bake in my kitchen and sell your goods alongside my cards until you can open your own shop."

"Sounds good to me." He looked at the clock and said, "Uh, I think we better break up the party." Everyone else also looked: It was ten after eleven.

"Ah, yes," Solomon said. "It's time for everyone to head home and get some sleep."

"Tristan, can you take my bag for me? I'm gonna stop at home and check the mail," Joey said as the trio headed for the door.

"Sure. What if the card still hasn't arrived?" He picked up the bag.

"Then we'll stop by the office and ask about it after clothes shopping," Tea answered as they stepped outside and closed the door. "By the way, Joey, does ten o'clock at the clock sound good?"

"Perfect and you two might want to start using my new name- preferably by practicing saying it."

"Uh," Tristan said.

"Okay," Tea said, giving Joey a hug. "See you tomorrow, Josie."

Joey hugged back. "Yeah, see ya Tea." He pulled away and all three waved before going their separate ways.

Joey quickly entered his apartment to find his father home, awake, and naturally drunk. He stood swaying slightly and glaring at Joey, brandishing a letter and a small plastic rectangle in one hand. "What is this?" he growled at his son, shaking his hand.

"What's what?" Joey asked, confused.

"This!" he shouted, flinging the card at the blonde. Joey caught it and saw it was the ID card! He put it in his wallet and put it back in his back pants pocket.

He stared levelly at his dad. "Well, I guess you know. I have the curse, too. It's almost midnight so I'll leave now since I figure you're mad."

"You're damn right I'm mad!" he slurred. "I raised you to be a man while hoping you weren't cursed. But you are cursed, just like your aunt." His dull eyes suddenly lit up. "Maybe I can beat it out of you."

Joey didn't like where his father's thoughts were going. "You can't beat it out of me. It's way too late to stop it. I'm already a woman in mind."

"Already a woman!?" Mr. Wheeler seized Joey by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "What does that mean!? Huh!?" He pulled Joey from the wall and slammed him against it again.

"It means just that," Joey gasped. "My mind's been female for a week."

Mr. Wheeler roared as he tossed Joey to the floor before pinning him and proceeded to pummel him. Joey tried to get away but he was firmly trapped. He grunted and cried out as his father punched, slapped, and head butted Joey. At one point, Joey suspected some of his ribs were broken. Mr. Wheeler finally stood panting as he grabbed Joey's jacket, dragged him to the front door, opened it, and tossed him into the hall. "You're not welcome here anymore! Get lost, you freak!" He slammed the door shut.

Joey struggled to his feet and started down the hall, looking back at his former home, and feeling tears burning in his eyes. _Freak?_ Joey thought as he stumbled out of the building and down the sidewalk. _He thinks I'm a freak?_ Tears spilled down his cheeks at the thought as well as the pain of his ribs and injuries. They were so painful that Joey collapsed on the sidewalk and the last thing he heard was a clock chiming: It was midnight.


	5. Mutual Interest

Chapter Five\- Mutual Interest

The limo's headlights slide over the road, illuminating its path while lampposts on the sidewalk slid over the door windows, providing its occupants a glimpse of the outside. One such occupant was Mokuba, looking outside with eyes heavy with sleep. Beside him was Kaiba who was wide-awake and staring straight ahead. He was re-living the triumph of acquiring the land for his Kaibaland expansion which had been celebrated with a grand party from which they were now heading home.

Suddenly, Mokuba's head shot up and he shouted, "Stop!" The car came to a halt and Mokuba opened the door and hopped out. Kaiba, surprised by his brother's actions, nevertheless followed calling, "Mokuba, why did we stop?"

"Someone's hurt," he replied several feet away as he crouched by a body. Kaiba approached it, seeing it was still breathing.

His eyes widened when he saw it was a young woman and she was indeed hurt. Her lovely face was marred by bruises and marks. She was curiously wearing men clothes and as Kaiba pushed the sleeves and pant legs up, he saw more marks on the shapely legs and slender arms. He lifted the bottom of the shirt and discerned that there were broken ribs as well.

"Seto, aren't we going to help her?" Mokuba pleaded.

Kaiba could hardly deny his brother. "Of course we are," he said. He carefully scooped up the unconscious girl and the brothers returned to the limo. "Head for the hospital," Kaiba said once they were inside. As the car headed for their new destination, Kaiba added, "Mokuba, I saw a wallet in her pocket. Check it for an ID."

"Okay, big brother." Mokuba slid the wallet out and opened it. He searched for a few seconds before he said, "Here it is. Her name's…" He blinked at it. "Josephine Wheeler."

Kaiba's mind reeled as he stared at the woman. _Wheeler? She's a Wheeler? Well, her hair is blond like that dog, Wheeler. Cousin, perhaps? If so, that's too bad since she's actually beautiful under those bruises._

Kaiba and Mokuba sat in the emergency room, waiting to hear about Josephine's condition. Kaiba's body language made it clear he was staying because Mokuba was concerned about her, though inwardly he was also concerned about her as well as to whether she was related to Joey Wheeler or not.

"Mr. Kaiba," a doctor called about an hour later. Both brothers followed him out of the emergency room, down a hall, and into an elevator.

"How is she?" Kaiba asked.

"She's going to be fine. We bandaged her lower ribs which will require time to heal. Her family was contacted but the man who answered said she doesn't live there anymore."

Mokuba gasped. "That's awful!"

"Indeed. Apparently she lived with only her father and now…." The doctor trailed off with a shrug. "She's in room 204," he continued as the elevator doors opened and the Kaiba brothers exited while the doctor remained in the car as the doors closed.

Kaiba and Mokuba walked down the hall in silence until Mokuba said, "I feel sorry for Josephine. Her own father threw her out."

"What sickens me is the idea that he might have inflicted those injuries on her," growled Kaiba.

"You like her, don't you Seto?" Mokuba asked. "I noticed how you looked at her."

Kaiba was silent for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I do. In fact, since she has no home now, I was thinking of asking her to stay with us."

"Sounds good." They reached room 204 and entered to find Josephine still unconscious but her face was peaceful instead of creased with pain.

Kaiba stared at her for a moment before saying, "We'll stay here and keep her company. Take the spare bed, Mokuba. I'll sleep here." He sat in a nearby chair after giving Mokuba his trench coat to sleep under in addition to the sheets. He continued to look at Josephine as Mokuba drifted off to sleep. _There's something familiar about her aside from her hair color and her last name._ Kaiba's eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and before he fell asleep, he hoped Josephine was awake in the morning so he could get some answers.

Early morning light filtered through the window and onto the face of a blond woman. Her brows twitched before her eyes fluttered open. She laid there for a moment before last night's events came rushing back and she sat up in alarm before wincing, closing her eyes, and putting a hand to her lower ribs. _Yeah, they're definitely broken._

"Lay back down. You shouldn't move yet," came a familiar voice.

Josie's eyes flew open and darted to her right to see Kaiba in a nearby chair, stretching his arms up. Another look around showed she was in the hospital. She carefully sighed in relief as she eased herself back down. She heard the squeak of the other bed and Mokuba came from behind the curtain, wearing his brother's trench coat. She could hardly believe it. _The Kaiba brothers helped me? Well, they don't know who I was, but I should tell them. Heh, it might be amusing to watch them go running from the room in horror._

"We found you injured last night, well early this morning," Mokuba said. "How did that happen?"

"My father beat me up before he threw me out," she answered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes at the memories.

"Why would he do that?" Kaiba asked.

Josie's eyes dried up as she stared at him before looking away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I think we would," Kaiba countered.

Josie gave a brief laugh. "You won't, but here goes. I used to be Joey Wheeler."

"What!?" Kaiba exclaimed. "That's absurd."

"It's true, you can ask Tristan," Josie insisted. "My family was cursed a long time ago. Every first-born son becomes a girl on the first Summer Solstice after his eighteenth birthday. My dad didn't think he passed it on to me and when he saw my new ID, he grew angry, beat me up, and threw me out, calling me a freak."

There was silence and Josie turned her head to see Kaiba and Mokuba exchange disbelieving looks. Their disbelief angered her, irrational as it was to be angry at them.

"Josephine," Kaiba said slowly. "Curses aren't real. I believe your father hurt you and threw you out, though. I suspected he was the reason for the injuries."

"It's all true, though. Yesterday, I was Joey." She sighed. "I don't know why I want you to believe me. You've always hated me and even if you did believe me, you'd probably consider me a freak too." She looked away. _I __do__ know why I want him to believe: Because I like him, maybe even love him._

Kaiba listened to her, recoiling inwardly as she spoke of him hating her; he didn't even know her. _She __does__ resemble Wheeler: The same hair and eye color, even her name is similar. But, she's more emotional than Wheeler is. The funny thing is I remember thinking that if Wheeler was another person, I might be interested. Well, if she's telling the truth and she honestly as no reason to lie, then Wheeler certainly __is__ another person now and a lovely one at that._

"Josephine…Josie. I don't think you're a freak. When I saw you this morning when we found you, I thought you were beautiful."

Josie looked at him, her brown eyes seeming to sparkle happily. "You did?"

"Yes. I had thought last week that if you were another person, I could be interested in you. Heh, never imagined that you would literally become another person."

Josie perked up even more. "I was interested in you when I saw you last week."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Starting to feel female thoughts last week, hmm?"

"Actually, my mind was all woman last week. Makes the transition easier when the body changes."


	6. Living Arrangement

Chapter Six\- Living Arrangement

"I'm sorry I can't come, Tea," Josie said on the phone. "The doctor said I have to stay here until my ribs are better."

"I understand. I still can't believe your father beat you up. I also can't believe Kaiba found you and brought you to the hospital although being interested in you probably helped."

"Yeah and Tristan's probably further convincing him of the curse while he's getting my bag."

"So, you thinking Kaiba could be your boyfriend?"

"That would be nice. Maybe we'll even get married."

"Whoa, one step at a time."

"Of course. I'll settle for him being my boyfriend and the best way to do that is spending time with him and talking with him."

Tea giggled. "Josie, you've been thinking like a girl too long before you changed. Guys don't usually like to talk."

Josie giggled too. "You're right. I've forgotten." They chatted for a couple more minutes before hanging up. Josie's hand hovered over the phone for a moment before picking it up and dialing. It rang a couple of times before the owner answered. "Hi, Aunt Milly. It's me, Josie…"

Kaiba came back an hour after hospital lunchtime with Josie's bag. "Well, Tristan finally convinced me about the curse."

"Did he happen to mention how to break it? That is, to keep it from continuing down the family line?"

"He didn't. So, there is a solution, but I'm guessing it's too late to be of any help to you."

"That's right. I'll be a woman from now on. In order to break it, the first-born must be a girl."

"That sounds difficult considering how old the curse is."

"No kidding. I'm kind of hoping I'll be the one to do it. I don't want Serenity to worry about trying to break it with her children."

"Does she even know about it?"

"Probably not. My dad most likely never mentioned my aunt used to be his older brother before she changed. I found out when I got a book in the mail from her. It was a journal my aunt wrote in when she was sixteen and then when she was eighteen and the Summer Solstice was approaching. I called her after reading it and she swore it was true and my aunt's never lied to me in my whole life."

"She never told you she was born male."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Perhaps you can call your aunt and have her tell your sister."

"I think I will- later. I could use a nap."

Kaiba stood and brushed some of Josie's hair back. "You do that. I have to go to work and get some paperwork done." He left the room and Josie settled back, a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to find herself alone, but wasn't too concerned. She would have visitors soon enough; Tristan and Tea have surely told Yugi, Atem, and Solomon. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Joey? I mean, Josie?"

"Serenity!" Josie's face lit up. "How…?"

"Aunt Milly and Tristan. She called me to tell me about the curse and that you fell under it. She also told me your new name. I called Dad afterwards and he denied you live there. Then I decided to call Tristan since he's your friend and he said you were in the hospital because Dad hurt you and gave me your room number that he got from Kaiba."

"Yeah, I have to stay here because of a few broken ribs."

"That's awful! Where are you going to go when you get out?"

"Tristan's. His parents already said I could stay there and Yugi's grandpa said I could use his kitchen to start a bakery business."

"You like to cook? Wow, you really are different just like Aunt Milly and Tristan said."

"I've also developed an interest in Kaiba and because I'm a different person, he's interested in me." The two sisters talked for several more minutes before hanging up. Josie smiled as she stared at the ceiling. Her sister still loved her and didn't think she was a freak. She also supported her career choice and her interest in Kaiba. _I can hardly wait to leave and start my new life._

Kaiba entered Josie's room a few days later with a wheelchair to see her tying back her long waist-length hair. Her clothing consisted of black elastic pants, a slightly overlarge sky blue shirt, perfect-sized socks, and slightly big slip-on shoes. _Naturally, she didn't know her size beforehand, but she was close. I'll be able help with her wardrobe._

Josie sat in the chair and as they headed down the hall to the elevator, she said, "Are Tristan's parents waiting outside?"

"Actually, they're not. I meant to ask a couple of days ago, but we were more interested in gauging each other's feelings and getting re-acquainted. Josie, would you like to stay with Mokuba and me?" He eased the chair into the elevator and pushed the first floor button.

"Live with you? Yes, I would love to, Kaiba."

"Call me Seto. After all, I call you by first name and I want you to be happy. I was thinking about setting you up an appointment with my personal tailor."

Josie blushed at the thought of a man taking her measurements. "I don't know about that, Seto."

"My tailor's a woman."

"Oh. Well, that works, then."

Kaiba chuckled. "This is going to be an interesting relationship." He eased the chair out the front door and helped her into the limo since her ribs were still healing. An orderly took the chair back in as Kaiba climbed into the car.

"Josie, I also want to help you break the curse. If there's a way to insure the child's a girl, I will do what it takes to make it happen."

"It would be nice to have a girl as the first-born."

"I'll have my scientists look into that. Of course, that'll take time."

"That's fine. I'm not interested in being pregnant right away."

"And I'm not interested in being a father yet. Perhaps in a year or so."

"I agree. I would settle for us being a couple."

Kaiba smiled and put a hand on top of hers. "Consider it done."


	7. Epilogue

**I know this is short, but I wanted to finish it. I did want to you to know if the curse got broken or not, so here it is.**

Epilogue\- Three Years Later

Kaiba paced outside the delivery room, listening to Josie's pained cries. It had been three years since Josie became a woman and a lot had happened. They had dated for a year and had gotten married the following year. In the first year of their marriage, his scientists examined Josie's curse and traced it back through time. They came back with an interesting finding: They had a way to make sure Josie had a girl and found that the curse's strength had also weakened over time as far as making sure all the children were boys.

"Weakening?" Josie Kaiba had repeated. "What do you mean?"

"As far as we can tell Mrs. Kaiba, all of your ancestors had all boys first-born or not, just as you had said. However, you have a sister instead of a brother."

"I see. Well, I would rather make sure I break the curse instead of hoping."

"Of course, Mrs. Kaiba. We developed a pill for Mr. Kaiba to take. It will insure that an X-chromosome is donated during conception. A single pill only lasts twelve hours and must be taken until conception is successful. In fact, Mr. Kaiba has just taken the first dose and is waiting for you in your bedroom."

"Excellent." She had left the lab to find her husband waiting for her in their bed, naked, just as the doctor had said. Both smiled as she stripped and got into bed.

"We've got twelve hours to start conception," he had said as he put a hand on her cheek.

"Then, let's not waste time," she had replied, gave Kaiba a kiss, and laid on her back.

Another scream from the delivery room brought Kaiba back to the present. It hadn't been hard for Josie to get pregnant and throughout the pregnancy neither one wanted an ultrasound just in case their efforts were in vain. The delivery was taking place in a room Kaiba had renovated when Josie first learned she was pregnant. He felt that if their child was a boy he didn't want Josie to cry in front of strangers who would wonder why she was crying tears of sadness instead of joy.

There came another scream and then the cry of a baby split the air. Kaiba froze in his pacing and faced the door, anxious to know what he had. The doctor came out, dabbing his forehead and removing his gloves before focusing on his boss. He smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba. You have a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl," Kaiba repeated softly with joy. They had a girl; the Wheeler family curse was broken! "They're both doing well?"

"Yes. Mother and daughter are doing fine." He stepped aside and swept an arm to the door. "You can see them now."

Kaiba quickly entered to see Josie in bed looking exhausted but happy as she gazed at the bundle in her arms. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Seto," she said in a voice choked with emotion. "She's so beautiful. Come and see."

Kaiba stood beside the bed to see a baby with rich brown hair and wide brown eyes. He reached out and gently ran a finger down a cheek. "I love her."

Josie snuggled her. "So do I. I'm afraid I don't have a name for her."

"I believe I have one. What do you think of Kisara?"

"Kisara Kaiba," Josie said, a small smile coming to her face. "I love it."

"It's decided then. We'll tell our family and friends, but for now you need rest. I'll watch Kisara."

Josie passed Kisara to her father before dropping off to sleep happy that the curse was broken and she had a bright future with a family of her own.

The End


End file.
